Magic Currency
Summary Magic Currency '''(aka Magic Coins) is used to buy Dragon Eggs or construct Tattered Coin Vaults. They are stored at the Magic Coin Storage. When merged, Dimensional Jars will not be created. How to get (Magic Coins) These sources give Magic Coins that can be merged. * Tap Goal Stars. * Tap Coin Vaults from time to time. * Tap Piles of Riches, Mound of Rich Stuff, Heap of Glimmering Riches * Open Treasure Chests. * Merge or harvest any Fruit. * Merge Golden Apples. * Merge Amber. * Level Rewards, for free or at a cost of some gems. * Midas Ducks leave them behind randomly. * Harvesting The Golden Mushroom. How to get (Magic Currency) These sources give Magic Currencies that are directly stored in the Magic Coin Storage. * Selling any sellable items. * Tapping Leftover Coins. * Tapping Draken Grails/Ancient Riches. * Selling Dimensional Jar for 50 magic currency each. For quests involved merging or tapping '''any kind of coins, the term 'coin' apply also for levels 6 to 9 (the gems). TinyMagicCoin.jpg|link=Tiny Magic Coin|Tiny Magic Coin Magic Coin Bronze (New Sprite).png|link=Magic Coin - Bronze|Magic Coin - Bronze Magic Coin Silver (New Sprite).png|link=Magic Coin - Silver|Magic Coin - Silver Magic Coin Gold (New Sprite).png|link=Magic Coin - Gold|Magic Coin - Gold Magic Coin Spellium (New Sprite).png|link=Magic Coin - Spellium|Magic Coin - Spellium MagicGemOfBlood.jpg|link=Magic Gem of Blood|Magic Gem of Blood MagicGemOfTears.jpg|link=Magic Gem of Tears|Magic Gem of Tears MagicGemOfFate.jpg|link=Magic Gem of Fate|Magic Gem of Fate MagicGemOfLife.jpg|link=Magic Gem of Life|Magic Gem of Life Magic Coins in a matrix (New Sprites).jpg|Magic Coins in a matrix (New Sprites) coins.jpg|The magic coin chain in a row (Old Sprites) coins2.jpg|The magic coin chain in a matrix (Old Sprites) Trivia * In Version 2.4.0, sprites of Level 2 to 5 Magic Coins are changed. Best Way To Accumulate Gold There are three known sources to give high amount of Magic Currency - Midas Trees, Mystical Fruit Trees and Creating a coin vault farm. Coin Vault Farm This method is the most expensive to set up, but yields the most magic currency per hour. Each coin storage vault produces a coin every 5-20 minutes, by having a lot of vaults - once can produce a very high yield of magic coins. A max coin farm can produce 100K-140K magic currency per hour. In terms of value per area taken, there are two options for vault levels - level 6 vault (1x1) or level 7 vault (2x1). The level 8 vault (2x2) is ineffective. Both of them produce a silver coin, the level 7 refreshes every 5-10 minutes, and the level 6 refreshes every 15-20min. Level 7 vault produces a higher yield on average, but that is only true if you're constantly monitoring and clicking each time a coin appears. A level 6 vault is very close in yield, but requires much less monitoring (once every 15-20 min). The main downside is that while a farm operates - it takes all the space on the map and no progress in other merge chains can be made. One can choose to fill only a part of the camp for part of the yield, but this method is still very costly space-wise. Full guide to create a mass coin farm. Midas Trees By taking into consideration 1,000 stamina consumed on Midas Trees we would get 200 merges of 5, equivalent to 400 merge results. The chances for each merging result of Golden Apples are as follows: Now, we'd take the 200 Giant Golden Apples and merge them as well. That would be 40 merges of 5, equivalent to 80 merge results. Consolidating the loot, we have: Cosmos Apples, Midas Egg Chest and Midas Nest Vault cannot be converted to Magic Coins and can only be sold. ~118 Gold Coins can be merged into 47 Spellium Coins 117.92 Magic Currency - Gold(50 gold each)=5,896 in total from 1000 stamina on Midas Trees: So a total of 10,336 gold right away, though one naturally would merge the golden coins further instead of imediate tapping: ~115 +3 Magic Currecny - Gold(5,750 + 150)=45 + 2 Magic Currency - Spellium(7,875 +350) = 15 + 3 Magic Gem of Blood(8,250 + 1,650 + 350)=5 + 2 Magic Gem of Tears(10,000 + 4,000 + 350)=2 Magic Gem of Fate(15,000 + 4,000 + 350)=19,350 Gold. It worth noting that 23,790 coins are higher than selling the apples right away - only 8,000 coins. So a true total of 23,790 coins from 1,000 stamina. Mystical Fruit Tree (Watermelons) While harvesting Mystical Fruit Tree, There is 2% chance to get Golden Apple and 98% chance to get a Watermelon. By taking into consideration 1,000 stamina as well, there are two paths the can be chosen: # Harvesting 500 times the Mystical Fruit Tree and get 490 Watermelons and 10 Golden Apples, then merge the golden apples and harvest the Watermelons. # Harvesting 1,000 times the Mystical Fruit Tree and get 980 Watermelons and 20 Golden Apples, then merge them all. Harvesting Chance to get Magic Currency from harvesting and not a Spotted Dragons Chest or Vault, is 88.5%. Then, it is devided even further: Chance for getting Bronze Coin is 5%, Silver 78.5%, Gold 15% and Spellium 1.5%. So basically from 480 Watermelons harvested only 424.8 would be Magic Currency and from them: 21.24= Bronze Coins, 333.468 = Silver Coins, 63.72 = Gold Coins, 6.372 = Spellium Coins. If we merge 5 when we can and 3 otherwise we would get: 2 Magic Gem of Life, 1 Gem of Blood, 1 Gold Coin, 1 Silver, and 1 Bronze which are 50,619 Coins total. This without counting the fractions(0.24 of bronze, 0.468 of silver, 0.72 of gold and 0.372 of spellium), therefor its even a bit more. If we take to account the 10 golden apples, Best scenario is 4 Gold Coins which are 1 Spellium and 1 Gold which are 225 coins, and worst secnario is 4 Large Apple turning into 1 Cosmos Apple and 1 Large Apple turning into 45 coins, in any case the addition is trivial therfor we won't add it. It worth noting that ~50,619 coins is higher than selling 980 watermelons and 20 golden apples(24,660 coins), and even higher than the 23,790 total of the Midas Trees. So a true total of ~50,619 coins from 1,000 stamina. Actually, you can harvest a level 16 or 17 life flower for giant life orbs, merging 5 for 400 life orbs of souls, and sell them for 150 coins each, giving you 60,000 coins. So a true total of 60,000 coins comes from 1,000 stamina. Merging Merging result chances are still missing, once the exact precents will be achieved this section would be updated. Verdict Long Story Short - Merging or Harvesting watermelons, either way is more benefical stamina wise than merging Golden Apples, though time wise it would take longer for dragons to harvest the watermelons from the mystical fruit tree, and also only veteran players would be able to actually use this method, while midas trees can be obtained in high amount fairy early in the game.Category:Merge Chains Category:Magic Currency Category:Currency